Hospital Equipment
by oflymonddreams
Summary: In his first year working in the PPTH clinic as a hospital slave, Greg catches the attention of a tag team of three nurses... Warnings for slavery, non-con, Horrible Things Happen To House. A CollarRedux story. Not much comfort.


_This is a CollarRedux story that takes place not very long after the end of "Sixteen Days". I've been getting stuck in third season writings and wanted to see if writing about an incident that took place early on would jolt things loose, wake up my Muse (*hello muse!*) and have some fun. Warnings for non-con. OFCs._

**Hospital Equipment**

The last patient was out of the clinic. Brenda Previn had left promptly at noon for a dentist's appointment. "Clean up, exam room three," Kim said briskly, and as Greg moved quickly to obey, she shared a delighted grin with Mary and Karen. It was all going to work.

Greg turned and looked wide-eyed when all three of them came in. Mary heard Karen lock the door behind the three of them. The door to the clinic was locked when the last patient left. They weren't going to be disturbed.

"The diagnostics department doesn't have a patient, correct?" Kim asked.

Greg glanced at the phone in the corner of the room. "I don't know," he said. "I haven't been upstairs since eight - anything might have come in - " He sounded endearingly nervous, and Mary smiled.

"If the diagnostics department had a patient, the diagnostics resident would have called the clinic, and Brenda would have told you to leave," she said reassuringly. "We're just going to make use of you for an hour or two. Relax."

Greg swallowed. He wasn't pretty, exactly, but Mary liked to look at him, and they all agreed that he had a nice body under all the layers he always had to wear. He stood still, his hands moving back as if to grasp the counter behind him.

"Let's get him naked now," Karen said. "We haven't got much more than an hour, really. Greg, how many times can you get a hard-on in one hour?"

Greg swallowed again. He had a pleasant speaking voice, but he sounded unhappily stressed. "This slave..." his voice cracked. "I - ma'am - this slave hasn't - "

"He's over thirty," Kim interrupted. "You're worrying the boy, Karen. Greg. It's okay. We'll get you hard, then all you have to do is _not_ come. You can do that, right? Then we can all three have you."

"I want him to come," Mary specified. She really wanted to see Greg having an orgasm.

"Sure," Kim said. "I do too. Greg, get your clothes off," she added. "Let's do that when we're all done."

"Fold them and put them over there," Karen told him - Brenda would be mad at them if they messed up Greg's clinic clothes - and then, to Kim and Mary, "We should find out how many times he can come."

"Sure, but not today," Mary said, agreeing with Kim. "Today let's just have him like we planned and _then_ make him come." Greg was taking off his clothes - slowly, folding each item in a neat pile on the exam room chair. He was shivering. Mary went over to him and ran her hands down his back, as she'd wanted to do since the first time she saw him. He was quite lovely naked. She could hear Kim pulling out a paper cover for the exam room table. Mary cupped his buttocks and squeezed gently. "Come on, Greg."

Karen had joined her. "Let's get him over to the table before we get him hard." Greg's prick was hanging soft between his legs. Mary couldn't resist running her hand over it, gently, but she knew Karen was right. She let Karen take his arms to steer him to the exam room table, and went to get the lubricant.

Karen and Kim had Greg on his back with his legs splayed. "I tried to get him to touch himself but he's obviously been trained not to," Kim reported. Greg's prick was half-hard already. Mary filled her palm with lubricant and handed the flask to Kim. She bent over him, using one hand to tease his nipples as the other moved on his shaft. His mouth was trembling and his lovely blue eyes were wide, and if the other two women hadn't been there, Mary thought she would have kissed him. His lips parted in a soft gasp.

"Please don't do this - " he said.

That was bad manners. Mary left off teasing his nipples to give him a soft slap across his mouth. "Be quiet," she told him.

It was Mary's turn to go first. She popped a condom on him and got herself ready. Kim and Karen were politely not looking quite at her. Kim liked women as well as men, but Mary and Karen both mostly liked men: so that was what they usually did. Greg was lovely, even though he was more difficult to get access to than most slaves: they would do this again. He was good inside her, filling her: she got her hand into place over the hood of her clit - some male slaves could take direction well enough, and Greg was bright but he was nervous, maybe next time she'd use his hand - and thrust against him, relishing his fullness in her -

She lay down over him for a moment, enjoying every bit of him as pure pleasure leaked through her body. Then politeness made her sit up. "Okay," she said, not caring that she sounded dazed, and pulled herself off him. He was still hard, good boy. "Nice, Greg," she praised him, patting his shoulder. Karen's turn.

Kim was getting herself ready to take her turn, and Karen still had Greg inside of her, but Mary had wiped herself off and got fully dressed again, when the handle turned on the exam room door. If there was anything Mary was grateful for, it was that.

Brenda Previn, who should still have been at the dentist, walked in. She stood there for a long silent moment: staring at the three of them and Greg.

"Nurse Williams," she said. "Stop what you're doing and get dressed, at once. Nurse Jones, get dressed. Neither of you are to go near Greg or touch him. I want to speak to you outside. Nurse Johnson, I'll have a word with you now. Greg, you're to remain in this room."

In the moment of silence after she had spoken, Kim giggled. Mary, whose insides felt like one huge cringe of embarrassment, understood it to be pure nervousness. Brenda grimaced as if she'd smelt something bad. "Outside in two minutes, both of you," she said, and stepped back. "Nurse Johnson."

Mary had expected to be in for a lecture if they were caught, and had figured it would be worth it - they hadn't, after all, been doing anything _wrong_ - but she hadn't expected the look on Brenda's face. She didn't just look annoyed at nurses messing around in the clinic after hours. She looked really furious.

"You won't be working in the clinic again," Brenda said. "Have you got _any_ excuse for this? Whose idea was it?"

"Well - " Mary literally could not remember who'd first proposed they use Greg. It had been Kim's idea to pick a day Brenda had a dentist's appointment - she was having some regular work done on her teeth - but it wasn't as if Mary or Karen might not have thought of it. "All of us. We all planned it."

"You and Greg planned this?"

"No," Mary said, startled. "The three of us - Nurse Previn, our shift officially ended at one. The last patient didn't go til well after that. We're supposed to clean up the clinic before we go, but we figured - we didn't use any clinic supplies, and we'd have cleaned up the exam room afterwards - " The hospital had a standing rule that staff weren't allowed to make use of hospital slaves in their work hours, and you had to be of a certain seniority to be able to tag a slave for your own personal use only, but everyone knew and nobody minded about making use of untagged slaves outside work hours. Brenda Previn took the free clinic very seriously, but really. "We didn't do any damage. We checked to make sure Diagnostics didn't have a patient."

"Nurse Johnson," Brenda said coldly, "Greg is a clinic resource. And the hospital - and specifically Dr Cuddy - regards interference with Greg as a disciplinary offense. You could lose your job for this."

The exam room opened again and Kim and Karen piled out: Karen had a run in her pantyhose. Brenda gave them a nasty look, and repeated what she'd just said to Mary.

Kim giggled again, loud and nervous. Mary lifted her hand to her face. Oh, this could easily be so much worse.

"Doctor Cuddy," Karen said, with a sarcastic edge. "Doctor _Cuddy's_ going to fire us for playing about with Greg?"

There, it just got worse.

Mary said promptly, "We're really sorry, Nurse Previn. Greg's a valuable clinic resource and we didn't intend any damage." She tried to infuse her voice with sincerity, and Kim was smart enough to follow her lead. "We're sorry," she said, nodding, looking bewildered. Karen stared at both of them and seemed to realize. "Yes, we really apologize," she said, though she still sounded - perhaps she couldn't help it - sarcastic.

"You are all three banned from the clinic," Brenda said coldly. "I don't want to see you in here again, volunteering, working, or as patients. I'll make sure security know you're not allowed in. I may not be able to control what you do outside the clinic, but if you go near Greg again, I will have all three of you fired for vandalism. You've been stupid and reckless with valuable hospital equipment. Now get out."

"What do we tell people - " Kim asked. Mary winced. She'd have waited and asked Brenda privately a few days later, since no one would be surprised they weren't doing shifts at the clinic for a week or so. By that time Brenda might have reconsidered anyway, losing three of her best nursing volunteers. The clinic could always use more nurses.

"You can tell people the truth, that you got caught making use of hospital equipment, behaving unprofessionally with a hospital-owned slave, or you can say nothing. I don't care. This will go on your employment records. Stay away from the clinic, and Greg, from now on and maybe it won't go on your permanent file. Now get out of here."

_*housemd*housemd*housemd*_

One of the first things Doctor Cuddy did as Dean of the hospital was to make it compulsory for all hospital staff to log a two hour shift at the clinic once a month. Kim Jones and Karen Williams had both since left PPTH - Kim had moved out of New Jersey. Mary had thought about leaving - Brenda Previn had been made a department head when the clinic went full-time, and it had become more and more difficult to be one of the few nurses with her seniority who never volunteered at the clinic. But the incident with Greg was nearly two years ago, and Mary had barely seen or spoken to him since, except once over a Diagnostics patient.

"Nurse Previn, could I have a word in private?" she asked, as Brenda left the clinic. Brenda glanced her over, and stepped back inside the clinic, closing the soundproof glass doors, her gesture indicating "I think that's as private as we need to be."

"It's become a condition of employment that all medical staff log a two-hour shift in the free clinic," Mary explained. Brenda Previn nodded. Of course she'd know. Mary blushed, feeling awkward. "So I need to know - can that warning about me _not_ going into the clinic come out of my file?" She happened to know that one of the hospital lawyers was making use of Greg now, though he still wasn't tagged.

Brenda looked her over coldly. "You'll address Greg as 'Doctor House'. You'll behave professionally towards him at all times. You will not touch him, speak to him, or in any other way attempt to make unprofessional use of him. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Nurse Previn," Mary said, with a hitch of relief. She still would have liked to see what Greg looked like when he came, but she wasn't stupid: he wasn't worth her job.

Anyway, by the time she saw Greg in the clinic, he _was_ tagged: the collar was hidden under his roll-top, but everyone knew. The lawyer had decided to mark him for her exclusive use, and remembering the one time she'd got to have him, Mary didn't blame her.

_**end!**_

*muse drinks coffee*


End file.
